A different night
by sioricica
Summary: She got up again and wiped the tears away. She could do this, she was happy, she had him. Who was she kidding anyway? She was his whore, his slave, his servant…..and not in a million years his wife." Kagome/Sesshoumaru AU...this will be a different night


She woke up early that day and after a cheery fake goodbye to her grumbling husband who was saying something about stupid people she crumbled to the floor, tears in her eyes. She got up again and wiped the tears away. She could do this, she was happy, she had him. Who was she kidding anyway? She was his whore, his slave, his servant…..and not in a million years his wife.

She loved him, she really did but sometimes it was just overwhelming. She looked back at the breakfast she made……..untouched. The tea…..untouched. She sighed again. What did she do to deserve this again?. Oh yes, she mated him. The great businessman: Sesshoumaru Takahashi lord of the Western Lands.

She put her fingers on her neck and traced softly the blue crescent moon she had there. Stupid life…….. stupid house…… stupid fake friends. She felt alone, alone just like before.

She wanted to end, to end it all. The pain the numbness she felt in her heart every night when he came home and said just one word: "Strip!". Nothing for her just for him, not a good word, nothing she could buy with his money, she always had to earn them, but she didn't mind.

She remembered that she had to finish sewing the last costume she made for her sister Kikyo, who was a stripper in "Jewell" club. This costume was screaming for attention in itself. She looked down at her battered hands from washing, scrubbing, cleaning the house. There were tiny wounds in her fingers from where she pricked them with the needle.

She went in the attic where she continued sewing the costume.

Later that night

She put her trench coat on her and checked her watch. Perfect just 8:30 he wouldn't be back 'till 10:00. She looked around to make sure that everything was clean and at their rightful place.

She got out from the house and walked toward the taxi station.

At the "Jewell" club

Sesshoumaru growled. Why was he here again? Oh, yes his stupid "friend" Koga was having his bachelor party. He narrowed his eyes when he saw someone who appeared to be his wife run just past his table. He inhaled deeply and his eyes narrowed when he scented her smell.

He waited a fanged cruel smile on his lips. She will come back and then he would ask her some questions.

.

oOo

Kagome ran hurriedly past the tables and couches in the V.I.P. section. Destination: clear in her mind, the back room where Kikyo was waiting for her, taping her foot impatiently.

She entered the backroom gasping and breathing in shallow breaths. Kikyo was waiting there and immediately started changing in the costume she made. It barely covered anything but it was perfect for the job her sister had. She sighed softly, yes her sister was performing striptease and lap dances for the ones who paid. Sometimes she asked herself who was the mature one? Who was the oldest? She was barely 23 but her sister was 27.

She sighed again and watched how her sister stepped on the stage gracefully and seductively. She looked just like her; you could consider them twins.

Their personalities were the ones who differentiated them, they were totally different. While she was obedient and peaceful with a voice which could sooth even the angriest of people, her sister was partying every night and was sleeping with whoever paid the most..

oOo

Sesshoumaru looked around and saw a woman step on the stage. His eyes grew a crimson black color when he saw that the woman sent him a seductive smile from behind her mask.

Ebony hair, blue eyes, shapely legs, her scent in the club. That was his wife up there flaunting her body for all to see. His claws dug in the leather couch he was standing on, in the V.I.P. section. He could see her perfectly and a snarl made his way out from his throat.

20 minutes later

Sesshoumaru saw the woman step of the stage. He was snarling in rage. He saw how her hips moved seductively on the music, he saw how she flirted with all those mans, he saw how she bared her flesh for all to see and he was furious.

He got up from his seat, put his whisky glass down, threw the wench which was previously seated on his lap and started walking towards the back room where his wife previously entered with the clear thought to show her who she belonged to. His eyes blackened further at the prospect of her sleeping with another man.

He arrived at the door and just as he was about to enter he heard voices.

oOo

"So Kikyo, how did u like the costume?" Kagome asked looking at her sister. Even though she didn't approve her sister's job, she had to admit that Kikyo looked great in that outfit.

"It looks great Kagome, really it does. I didn't expect the people to love the show so much" Kikyo said doing a twirl in her outfit.

Outside the door Sesshoumaru was seething in rage. So that wench liked the show, well his wife would get a bloody show when they would arrive home, he swore to himself.

He was just about to enter the room when he heard them talking again. Something inside him made him wait and not do the biggest mistake of his life.

Kikyo looked at her sister in somewhat akin to pity in her eyes. Kagome was dressed so simple for a businessman's wife. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converse, beside her trench coat.

"Kagome?" her sister said sharply and said girl sighed.

"Kikyo we had this conversation like a million times, why do you even want to ask again" Kagome said looking at her sister and frowned. She looked down at her pretty converse and sighed.

"You know that you would make a lot of money just doing what I do right?..." her sister made a pause and when she saw she wouldn't get any answer she continued

"….I mean you barely make enough money to buy a blouse by sewing these costumes for me to wear." Kikyo said looking at her sister who was currently smoothing some invisible wrinkles from her T-shirt.

Kagome sighed heavily and looked at her sister.

"You know I couldn't ever flaunt my body like that-" she said but was immediately stopped by her sibling:

"You have a great body, Naraku would love to have you in the family" Kikyo said and Kagome snorted.

"I know what he wants me for and I would never do that, I in fact really like my life" Kagome said trying to convince even herself of the truth from her statement.

"Come on Kags, you are paid 50 dollars for this suit you worked 3 days for , and by dancing you could earn like ten times better….a night" Kikyo said exasperatedly.

"Every time we have this discussion Kik-"she sighed and said quietly"-you know I love him. I really do". She looked at her watch and yelped in surprise. She was late. Her husband would be home in half of hour.

She started saying something but her sister beat her to it.

"How the hell could you love him, your husband it's a monster! I saw the bruises on your hips Kagome, and don't you dare tell me it will be better" Kikyo said outraged.

"Maybe it won't be. But I have to go now. Its 9:30 and he'll be back in half an hour. See what I do to watch you dance?" Kagome said with a laugh in her sister's direction but both of them knew it was false.

She took the 50 dollars Kikyo gave her, kissed her cheek then got out in a sprint.

oOo

After hearing what were her true feelings for him he was overwhelmed. A feeling of warmth and joy invaded his chest. He couldn't believe it. His little one _**still**_ loved him. A fool he was.

She deserved only the best, nothing less.

He made his way towards the table he previously resided and sit down his face shadowed, waiting for her. Just as he was seated and growled at a few girls to leave him be, she sprinted out the door.

oOo

'Damn it, damn it' she cursed in her mind. Just half an hour she had to get home and prepare something for dinner. She started running faster. She looked at her watch and right then….

…….she collided with the hostess girl who was carrying the drinks. The three glasses of very expensive whiskey fell over. Kagome immediately bowed towards the hostess who started screaming at her. Too preoccupied with the process of inventing all sorts of apologies she didn't saw her angry husband coming towards them.

"Urusuai!" he growled towards the hostess who immediately shut her mouth with a soft click. He grabbed his wife's hand, who just got up from her bowing position and was preparing to get out her very hard earned 50 dollars and pay for the mess.

"Stop!" he said softly to her and easily threw 100 dollars from his pants at the waitress.

"Ever scream at my wife again and I will personally take care that you will never have a job in this town, understand?" he growled at the waitress eyes narrowing dangerously at her.

"H-Hai" she stuttered stupidly looking at the girl dressed in jeans and t-shirt to the business man dressed in the Armani suit.

"Come on" he said grabbing his wife's hand and got out of the club without much ado to his friend Koga. The ride towards his car was a quiet one. Neither one of them said anything; occasionally car horns could be heard. She looked down, her cheeks burning red in embarrassment and something else. She chose to ignore the fact that he still didn't let go of her hand, and that his grip was almost….loving. Far from his usual, brutal grip.

He stroked his wife's palm softly with his fingers, and was amazed how harsh her skin was. What had she done?

He opened the door for her and she entered, on her face a look of pure amazement. Climbing in the car and starting the engine, he looked at his wife briefly. She was looking at her lap watching her hands in embarrassment. Sensing his gaze she tried hiding them but he would have none of that. H grabbed her hands in one of his and speed of. The entire ride he held her hands glancing at her from time to time.

Kagome worried her bottom lip thinking of the dinner she should've made but didn't. She bit her bottom lip again and looked outside the window. When the car stopped she instantly jumped from the car leaving Sesshoumaru to watch after her with a look of surprise. He sighed softly then stopped the engine, got out and locked the car.

Upon entering the house he could hear bustling in the kitchen, and when he arrived near the opened kitchen door Sesshoumaru saw his wife running threw the kitchen like a bee, working to make dinner, she stopped at the sink and busied herself with washing some remaining dishes. He smiled softly to himself and advanced towards her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Kagome gasped when she felt his hands around her waist and dropped the glass she was holding in the sink and winced when she cut herself from mistake in it.

Kagome looked mesmerized at the blood that pooled in the sink from her hand but on closer inspection she saw stupefied that the glass she broke was her husband's favorite glass of whiskey. She gasped softly turning around making her husband take a step back and apologized over and over again. Sesshoumaru saw the broken glass and couldn't care less, so what it was his favorite glass? She was hurt, and that was the most important thing.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean it….. I really am……I apologize" pieces and pieces could be heard from the bowing girl who was clutching the palm with the stinging wound to her chest. She gasped softly when her husband took her wrist gently in his hand and guided her towards their bathroom.

Her tirade of apologizes was interrupted by her husbands groan. She instantly stiffened in fear but then relaxed at his words.

"It's of no consequences Kagome, put your mind at ease" He said softly looking at his wife who visibly relaxed. He smiled softly to himself. Tonight they would clear everything. They will make amends in their marriage. And more important she will find how much he loves her.


End file.
